yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Classroom 3-2
Class 3-2 is a classroom in Akademi High School. Kaho Kanon is the teacher of this classroom. The students will sit in their seats from 8:30 AM to 1:00 PM, and will resume sitting in their seats from 1:30 PM to 3:30 PM. Appearance The classroom is located in the southern wing of the third floor. It looks exactly the same as any other classroom; it is unknown if they will vary in appearance in the future. The room has beige wooden floors, tan baseboard, blue-grey walls, and a ceiling. The teacher is located in the front of the room behind a podium and in front of the chalkboard, where the floor is a darker brown. There are fifteen desks facing the front. There are also many cubby holes in the back (which students do not use) and grey cabinets on either side. People The people in this classroom are: *Kaho Kanon, the teacher. *Shoku Tsuburaya; his desk is located in the first row, first column. *Tsuruzo Yamazaki; his desk is located in the first row, second column. *Shin Higaku; his desk is located in the first row, third column. *Geiju Tsuka; his desk is located in the first row, fourth column. *Miyuji Shan; her desk is located in the first row, fifth column. *Budo Masuta; his desk is located in the second row, first column. *Fureddo Jonzu; his desk is located in the second row, second column. *Kaga Kusha; his desk is located in the second row, third column. *Itachi Zametora; his desk is located in the second row, fourth column. *Uekiya Engeika; her desk is located in the second row, fifth column. *Gema Taku; his desk is located in the third row, first column. *Toga Tabara; his desk is located in the third row, second column. *Kuroko Kamenaga; her desk is located in the third row, third column. *Musume Ronshaku; her desk is located in the third row, fourth column. *Taro Yamada/Senpai; his desk is located in the third row, fifth column. Trivia *Senpai's desk is located in the third row, first column. This is a common anime trope where the main character is usually seated in the back next to a window. YandereDev says that Senpai has sat in the "Main Character Chair" and his fate was decided from then on.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659187266334527488 *There are fifteen students in this classroom, and every classroom will have this many students in the final game..https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652948906242801664 *Midori was originally apart of this class, but never came. If you tried to talk to her, she would say that it is class time, despite the fact she is practically stuck in one place. *All club leaders are in this class, with the exceptions of the ones who are rivals. **Toga, Musume, and Senpai are the only students in this class who are not club leaders or substitute club leaders, although Musume could be considered the leader of the Bullies, although they are not a traditional club and the player cannot join them. Gallery 11-1-15Class3-2.png|Classroom 3-2 HUD. November 1st, 2015. Classroom32Students.png|Students seated in their seats. June 15th, 2016. Class_3-2_Visitor's_View.jpg|Classroom 3-2 from a visitor's view in an old build. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Classrooms Category:Third Floor